Atrapado Y sin salida
by Leo-chanfic
Summary: Resumen:   Sasuke un chico rico de 22 años de edad y el dueño de una muy reconocida empresa busca más empleados, pero después de ver quién será su empleado nuevo ¿Lo dejara hacer su trabajo como es debido? UA
1. Prologo

**Atrapado Y sin salida**

**Resumen: **

Sasuke un chico rico de 22 años de edad y el dueño de una muy reconocida empresa busca más empleados, pero después de ver quién será su empleado nuevo ¿Lo dejara hacer su trabajo como es debido? UA

**-SasuNaru-**

**Prologo**

**Sasuke POV **

Estaba en mi oficina listo para ver a las o los entrevistados para este trabajo, Ya que había tomado fama el negocio necesitaba más colaboradores...

Pero nada me llamaba la atención, solo una que otra zorra intentando llamarme la atención con su cuerpo o miradas lujuriosas, aunque era imposible hacerlo, ya que no me llamaba nada la atención alguien asi.

Después de unas cuantas mujerzuelas más entro un chico de cabellos rubios, estatura baja y unos grandes ojos azulados que estaban escondidos debajo de unos lentes ovalados, con una camiseta blanca y jeans holgados.

_¡Por fin algo bueno en las entrevistas! _ Paso algo torpemente intentando no caerse con sus propios pies y se paro frente a mi escritorio.

-Bu... buenos días mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto...- Hizo una reverencia un tanto formal y dejo su currículo en el escritorio.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke...- Intente calmar mi voz para que no tuviera ni una pisca de interés.

Naruto se incorporo y pude notar ese pequeño sonrojó... _Ya era hora de probar la nueva mercancía._

En un ágil movimiento rodee mi escritorio y quede a centímetros de Naruto, Naruto dio un paso para atrás por reflejo, seguí caminando asía atrás y Naruto retrocediendo hasta que se topo con la pared, acorralado ya Naruto contra la pared tome sus muñecas para que no se intentara zafar, Naruto hiso una mueca de dolor al sentir la fuerza del agarre que tenia presa a sus muñecas.

Sentí su desesperación a esto, pero si pasaba la prueba podría trabajar aquí...

Me acerqué a su oído mordiendo su lóbulo velozmente dejándolo sacar un quejido... Abrí los botones de su camiseta blanca de un jalón y comenzó a ver el marcado abdomen del rubio...

Naruto que aún forcejeaba para que lo soltara asía mi tarea más difícil... Empecé a lamer su cuello bajando hasta su pecho, mordiendo de vez en cuando esa piel pálida, desocupe una mano para que viajara por el cuerpo del rubio, cuando mi mano toco su entrepierna sentí un respingo de este...

Algo cálido cayo en mi mejilla que se encontraba lamiendo su pecho, alcé la mirada para ver que había sido aquello. Esa había sido una lágrima, Naruto lloraba descontroladamente intentando controlarse. Una que otra gota caía en mis manos o en su ya desabrochada camiseta por la presión que hacía en sus ojos cerrados...

De algún modo me enterneció el corazon, eso era algo raro... Me pare dejándolo hay en el rincón y me encamine hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

Antes de salir decidí que debía hacer algo por él. – Estas contratado, regresa mañana en la mañana para comenzar tu trabajo - Después de eso Sali de mi oficina para pasear un rato y despejar mi mente...

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Porque había sido tan bueno con él, tan débil...?


	2. Concecuensias

**Consecuencias**

**Naruto POV**

Eso había sido de lo más extraño que me había ocurrido en mi vida… Intente tranquilizarme, me acomode la ropa y sali de esas instalaciones lo más rápido que pude. No quería toparme a ese tipo en ningún otro momento ni lugar.

Comencé a caminar asía mi departamento que se encontraba no muy lejos de ese lugar, empezó a lloviznar un poco, así que apresure el paso... A unas calles de ese lugar una pandilla se encontraba en un callejón. Los mire un poco con algo de miedo y seguí caminando apresurando el paso, escuche muchos pasos siguiéndome y voces detrás de mí, esto iba a salir MUY mal... gire asía una tienda de servicio para intentar perderlos de vista, ¿Quién atacaría a alguien cuando hay mucha gente viendo? Al parecer ellos...

Sentía como acercaban a mí, escuchaba los pasos de alguien siguiéndome. Comencé a correr desesperadamente intentando que no me alcanzaran. Cruce la calle desesperadamente al ver que no venia coche aparentemente. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero una cascara de banana hiso que resbalara…

-Esto no puede ser posible, ¡solo esto me pasa a mí! – Me levante decidido a seguir caminando, pero antes de que diera otro paso una segadora luz apareció enfrente mío seguido de un fuerte clacson...

_Este era mi fin... Estoy seguro, aquí acabo todo... ¡KAMI TE PROMETO QUE ME PORTARE BIENNN! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡DEJARE EL RAMEN... MM... LO INTENTARE! ¡PERO DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! _ Después de eso no recuerdo nada... Todo se volvió oscuro y frio...

**Sasuke POV **

Esto ya era el colmo, me sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho al pobre chico, y para variar lo atropello.

Había salido en coche ya que comenzaba a notarse que iba a haber una tormenta. Cuando conducía por las calles al parecer el destino quería cobrarme todas las que había hecho. Ya que en medio de la calle un pequeño rubio que ya conocía estuve a punto de atropellarlo.

No podía pasarme esto a mí. Baje del coche lo más rápido que pude y tome al pequeño rubio inconsciente de la cintura como si fuese una princesa, MI princesa…

Lo subí a mi flamante Audi R8 SPYDER color negro y conduje como desquiciado a la casa. Era uno de los momentos donde odiaba vivir en las famosas casas privadas Uchiha en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero con este carro y a la velocidad a la que iba llegue en unos diez minutos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos.

Al llegar a casa baje al pequeño rubio como si fuese una pluma y lo lleve a mi habitación. Lo acosté sobre mi cama, ya se removía estando en mis brazos, así que no faltaba mucho para que despertara. Pose mi mano en su rente para ver si tenía calentura, cuando abrió los ojos primero reflejaban duda, al ver mi rostro cambio a miedo.

**Naruto POV**

Al parecer no estaba muerto, pero lo hubiera preferido... Hay estaba mi nuevo "jefe" o mejor dicho ese violador... Realmente no le guardaba... mucho rencor.

Abrí los ojos levemente, pero solo vasto con eso. Hay estaba... Uchiha.

No quería parecer débil ante él, pero era inevitable... Comencé a temblar un poco, espero que no se diera cuenta. Acerco su mano a mi frente, no sé que trataba de hacer, pero como un auto reflejo me aleje de su toque.

-No... te acerques... po... por favor – Esto era estúpido, mi voz temblaba, su presencia era aterradora.

El Uchiha retiro la mano y bajo la mirada... Se le veía raro, algo enojado y triste. –Está bien, ve a ducharte o cojeras un resfriado, yo te traeré una muda de ropa luego.

Asentí levemente y vi como caminaba hasta la puerta. No me moví hasta que oí el picaporte cerrado.

La recamara era en verdad hermosa, las paredes eran blancas y el piso era de azulejos negros, las puerta eran de madera color blanco y la cama era una amplia cama matrimonial muy acolchonada.

Baje de la alta cama, y me encamine al baño, era enorme... LA regadera estaba al fondo, había una pared llena de espejos _se nota que no es narcisista…_ Alado un estéreo conectado a un Ipod. Se enojara si pongo alguna canción... Realmente lo dudo.

Curioso me encamine asía el estéreo y comencé a ver las canciones que tenia. Mi sorpresa fue cuando llegue a la letra "T", ¡le gustaba Toybox! Y no solo eso sino que también Tatu, Lady Gaga, My Chemical Romance, etc... Debía admitir que tenía MUY buen gusto musical.

¡Y aun más, tenía todas sus canciones! Puse _romeo and juliet _y me metí a bañar. La música hacia que la hora del baño fuese más rápida. Ya des enjabonado Sali de la ducha y tome una toalla negra con un emblema extraño que tal parecía era de los "Uchiha" que estaba en el toallero que se encontraba alado de la ducha y la amarre a mi cintura.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando al acabar la canción comenzó _Toybox - Best friend _esa canción era demasiado pegajosa. Tome otra toalla al compas de la música y me puse a secarme el cabello. La canción seguía pasando y no me di cuenta de cuando había comenzado a bailar. Daba pequeños saltitos de un lado a otro y movía mi cabeza a los compas de la música. Mi cintura se movía divertidamente de un lado a otro como si tuviera vida propia.

Cuando acabo la canción alcé los brazos enérgicamente, con la respiración agitada. Escuche un sonido proveniente de la puerta, yo estaba a espaldas de esta asi que no podía ver nada. Cuando me gire hubiera preferido que el auto me atropellara. Ahí estaba la cara de un Uchiha todo rojo. Sentí mis mejillas arder hasta mis orejas... ¿Me había visto bailar?

Y todas mis dudas se fueron cuando rompió el incomodo silencio con una carcajada. No podía ni mantenerse de pie por la risa y no intentaba disimularlo. – Lo siento, es que es tan gracioso.

Esto ya me estaba haciendo enfadar... – ¡No te rías ´ttebayo! ¡No es nada gracioso! – Ya la pena se había ido y había dejado en su lugar mucha rabia.

**Sasuke POV **

Había sido muy extraño a como reacciono a mi rose, pero preferí dejarlo asi. Después de todo era mi culpa. Baje al cuarto de lavado y tome unas prendas mías, y pase a la cocina para hacer un poco de café en la cafetera para después.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche música. Al parecer ese niño había encontrado mi estéreo... Pase sigilosamente por la recamara hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, le iba a dejar muy en claro que mis cosas NO se tocan y de paso no estaría mal darle un pequeño sustito.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta encontré la única escena que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Hay estaba animadamente el rubio bailando dándome la espalda. Dando saltos y brinquitos. Cuando acabo la canción alzó alegremente sus brazos al cielo.

Yo no pude aguantar más y me tire al piso a empezar a reír a carcajadas. -Lo siento, es que es tan gracioso. –No podía dejar de reír, había sido tan cómico.

– ¡No te rías ´ttebayo! ¡No es nada gracioso! – Tenia la carita roja, no sé si por el coraje o la ira pero se veía muy lindo asi, y ese espectáculo había sido muy tierno.

El no me lo ponía fácil, era tan deseable y con ese rubor en la cara y sumándole su cabello húmedo con las gotitas que pasaban por ese torso descubierto y que solo portaba una pequeña toalla que no ayudaba en nada.

Me levante del suelo y camine asía Naruto. Ya no lo soportaba mas, debía de hacerlo mio de una vez por todas...


End file.
